Koishi Komeiji
Summary Koishi Komeiji (古明地 こいし) is Satori Komeiji's younger sister. To escape the fear and hatred which other beings feel towards the satori species, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her Third Eye. However, this had the side effect of sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives; she could no longer be hated, but neither could she be loved, or even remembered by people who saw her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Koishi Komeiji Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Satori Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Subconscious Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can make people forget about her presence or even her existence if they've never seen her before, and people can't see her unless she wants to be seen because of this), Dream Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Nonexistent Physiology (Mental. It is impossible to remember or even notice her), Teleportation with her Urban Legend, Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Koishi lacks a mind and thus cannot be affected by attacks on her mind), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Should be far superior to Cirno. Stronger than her sister). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Island level, likely higher. Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Unknown. Supposedly lacks both a personality and a mind, although in practice she acts childish. Weaknesses: Children are immune to most of Koishi's abilities and she is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Taking actions unconsciously:' As all of Koishi's actions are controlled by her subconscious. Due to this, she cannot be detected even when standing in plain sight, as she has closed her mind, or Third Eye. Her mind cannot be read by her older sister, as she technically has no mind to read. Even those who Koishi does communicate with will inevitably completely forget about her once she's left, unless they already knew of her as Satori's sister. Some children are immune to this, as their minds are still developing, but they would eventually forget Koishi once they mature, anyways. *'Manipulation of the subconscious:' Koishi can manipulate the subconscious of others, allowing her to make them see anything she desires and force them to confront the weakness in their own hearts. Skill Cards: *'Catch and Rose:' Koishi catches her opponent and traps them in a rose before blowing them away. *'Conditioned Teleport:' Koishi sneaks up to her opponent by making them forget about her presence, and takes them by surprise. *'Fidgety Snatcher:' Koishi reflexively lunges at her opponent as soon as they get close, negating attacks. *'Growing Pain:' Koishi's consciousness sprouts from her and towards an opponent as a growing rose vine. She does not use this attack consciously, but whenever she remembers that it exists, it happens. *'Reflex Radar:' Koishi's subconscious mind reaches out from her in the form a thought wave that homes in on her opponent. *'Stinging Mind:' Koishi releases a set of rose mines into her surroundings, and then promptly forgets about them. As a result, her opponent does as well, causing them to become invisible. *'Unanswered Love:' Koishi runs forwards and traces out a heart shape until she slams into her opponent. Spell Cards: *'"Brambly Rose Garden":' Koishi drags her opponent into a thick sea of rose danmaku. *'Dream Sign "Ancestors are Watching You":' Six mysterious, shadowy figures appear, staring at Koishi's opponent, and attacking them in pairs. *'Instinct "Release of the Id":' Koishi opens up her mind as much as possible, causing heart-shaped bullets to scatter over her surroundings and causing her opponents to unconsciously distance themselves. *'Suppression "Super-Ego":' Koishi suppresses her mind as much as possible, damaging those around her and drawing them in with the aftershock. Gallery Koishi SoPM Render.png|Koishi in Symposium of Post Mysticism Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6